marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four: 1 2 3 4 Vol 1 2
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Sol * * * * Joao Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ***** ***** **** ***** ** * * * Items: * Vehicles: * * Johnny's red car | Synopsis1 = The Invisible Woman pays a visit to Alicia Masters to talk about how she feels neglected by her husband Reed Richards, who has locked himself away in a deep thinking tank. She also talks about how pensive the entire group has been with nothing to keep them occupied everyone has been getting moody. Alicia interrupts to ask Sue if she's been thinking about Sub-Mariner again. Elsewhere, the Human Torch is speeding through town in a car with his date listening to radio reports about the force of Atlantis standing ground just outside US waters. Johnny is spoiling for a scrap that he is looking forward to his old foe trying something. His date is more concerned about being broiled alive since Johnny keeps his flame on. He tells her to get used to it or make tracks. Meanwhile, at Glory Hospital, Ben Grimm wakes up to find himself restored to human form with blanks in his memories and less one arm after he was struck in a hit and run. He is awoken by another patient who tries to talk to him, learning Ben's name from his dog tags. Back at Alicia's apartment, the two women continue to talk about Sue's attraction to Namor and how he is different than Reed in many ways. Sue admits that she just wishes her husband would talk to her. While in Latveria Doctor Doom is informed that his allies in the United States are beginning the next phase of his plans. Back at Alicia's place, Alicia realises that the dripping noise they have been hearing their entire conversation is not from the rain outside. Back at the hospital, Ben can recall that he was friends with Reed Richards and that he was hired to fly a mission into space with him, but can't remember anything past that. However the terminal cancer patient he is speaking to doesn't believe him when he recounts this and has little sympathy for Ben's problems. While Sue is confronted by Namor who demands an audience with her, Johnny gets tired of his date and sends her off with his car before returning to the Baxter Building. When the ground begins to shake Johnny detects trouble and flames on just as a massive creature bursts forth from beneath the city streets. | Notes = Continuity Notes * Namor has been a constant source of interference in the relationship between Sue and Reed ever since her brother Johnny revived Namor in . * Ben Grimm states that he and Reed used to be friends in college this was first depicted in . * Ben mentions that Reed was planning a mission to Mars. This was the explanation provided for Reed's space flight back in . There have been multiple different destinations listed in other stories. implies that they were planning on travelling to the moon. Since it has been stated that they were testing a new Star Drive to travel beyond the solar system as the reason. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}